Kiss Me
by Black Star tbl
Summary: Vocês só precisavam disso.


**Kiss me**

Vocês tinham tudo o que queriam desde o começo – quando seus olhos se encontraram, quando estrelas explodiram, quando a vida começou – um ao outro. E não faziam questão de muito mais que isso.

_Lençóis e cobertores jaziam esquecidos no chão, tão desnecessários quanto suas roupas. O corpo dele cobria o dela, e isso era quente além do suficiente._

_- Seu corpo é meu, Lene… - Ele sussurrou rouco para a nuca que beijava, ela estava de bruços sob ele, quase dormia, o anjo que era. Mas se arrepiava toda vez que o hálito dele pousava sobre sua pele, e talvez só por isso ele ainda não tivesse dormido, para torturá-la no mais novo ritual pagão sem nome que criaram. Parte do vício que ele sempre, sempre teve: o corpo dela. O corpo que só podia ser dele._

_- E por que é que você acha isso? – Ela miou manhosa, pedia por dormir naquele pestanejar que ele só via cílios a tocarem as maçãs do rosto. Queria olhá-la melhor, mas não era assim tão necessário nesse momento. Escorregou pelas costas nuas dela, sentindo o arrepio que causou mais uma vez, as peles ardendo em choques. Até deitar confortavelmente a cabeça entre as escápulas dela, e ali pousar, as mãos roçando, tocando, buscando seus quadris e toda parte dela. E ela inteira, nua, dele._

_E ele pensou no que responder para ela. Por que ele achava que o corpo dela lhe pertencia? Não era coisa para haver razão, "por que". Era um fato._

_- Não sei explicar._

_- Você nunca sabe. – Ela disse, desejando poder ver os olhos dele, mas sabendo a expressão que veria; pensando em dormir o sono que merecia depois de uma tarde como aquela, mas desejando ouvir mais da voz dele, e sentir mais os cabelos dele deslizarem por suas costas, os pelos das pernas por suas pernas, as mãos ásperas por sua cintura e coxas. Ela sabia que ele tinha razão. Mas isso não era coisa de se dizer, depois de tudo pelo que passaram. Era verdade, mas seria errado dizer._

_- Você já sabe. – Ele disse, tão grave e baixo que ela sentiu a vibração no peito, e o coração acelerar, como se seu próprio corpo obedecesse a certos comandos, como a voz rouca de Sirius, seu jeito de toca-la, as palavras errada e tolas. – Você já sabe. – Ele repetiu, e ela sabia por que: ele nunca sabia o que dizer._

_- Você é o próprio demônio por dizer que meu corpo pertence a você._

_- Por quê?_

_- Você sabe, Sirius. – Seria dispendioso repetir todos os conflitos que enfrentavam em relação a admitir um ao outro frente ao mundo. E, sinceramente, eles nunca precisaram mesmo de muitas coisas do mundo real. Talvez fosse por esquecimento, indiferença que assumiram tão poucas vezes o que tinham para o resto das pessoas. As outras pessoas, num espaço fora do lugar que escolheram. O **resto** do mundo._

_- Você é meu inferno, então. – Ele concluiu, deslizando os lábios pela pele que ele esquentava, só para sentir o gosto dela outra vez. E apertando entre as mãos a cintura __**sua**__, ele deslizou o corpo para cima, roçando cada parte do corpo dela, e indo respirar outra vez entre seus cabelos, só para reafirmar, deixar claro aquilo que sabia dizer com palavras. – __**Só**__ meu._

* * *

_Chegava ao corredor que ia para a Sala Comunal junto com o resto do time. Parou para esperá-la. Ele a viu selando com os lábios os lábios de **outro** garoto. Ele a viu se separar dele, e foi atrás tentar entender._

_- Você 'tá namorando aquele cara?_

_Ela parou e se virou devagar, olhou com a expressão esnobe que fazia desde criança. Estava com o uniforme de Quadribol e uma mochila às costas, usava aqueles calçados estranhos e o cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo, do jeito que ele gostava. Desde quando ela beijava __**outros**__ caras?_

_- Mais ou menos._

_Ele usava a bermuda de Quadribol que ficara grande, dava para ver que escorregava pelo corpo magro de adolescente, mas estava coberta por uma camiseta também grande, que lhe caia do jeito que ela gostava: os músculos do peito delineados pelo tecido. Seus olhos estavam do jeito mais perigoso, faziam-no parecer um cão que analisa o inimigo._

_- Por que você 'tá namorando ele?_

_- Pelo mesmo motivo que você namora a… - Ela parou propositalmente, fingindo não saber o nome. – a… quem quer que seja "a da vez"._

_Bom, ele não sabia por que namorava… "a da vez". Ela deu mole, ele fisgou._

_- Ele é mais importante que eu? – Direto ao ponto era mais fácil, ele jamais saberia usar palavras… adequadas, certas._

_- Aquela garota é mais importante que eu? – Ela devolveu a pergunta. O canto de seus lábios tremeu. Era ruim para disfarçar sentimentos. A verdade é que adorava saber dos ciúmes dele, e se ele fosse melhor com as palavras, ela já o estaria beijando._

_Ele se aproximou em seu andar gingado, irresistível._

_- O que você acha?_

_- Acho que sou mais importante. - Ela respondeu clara._

_Ele não parecia prestar atenção às palavras, apesar de mirar fixamente seus lábios._

_- E esse cara aí, vai impedir você de me beijar?_

_Ela não conseguiu mais conter, baixou o rosto para um lado e deixou-se sorrir._

_- O que você acha?_

_Ele riu rouco, segurou seu braço e guiou-a até um canto escondido._

_- Ele beija melhor que eu? – Ele sussurrou com os lábios próximos aos seus._

_- O que você acha? - Ela sussurrou de volta._

_Ele a beijou vigorosamente._

* * *

_Os lábios ternos se descolaram lentamente. Suas idades não eram mais tão tenras para ela se assustar com o que ele fizera outra vez._

_-- Você é doido, Sirius? – Disse a garota risonha, que achava estar consolando o amigo até um minuto atrás. – Por que me beijou?_

_-- É bom, não é?_

_Ela sorriu nos lábios vermelhos, os olhos dizendo a ele que ele fizera tudo errado outra vez. Ele nunca acertava. Mas isso não importava tanto assim._

_Eles se beijaram outra vez._

* * *

Não faziam questão de compartilhar com outras pessoas, não faziam questão de nomear tudo. Vocês não precisavam nem das palavras, nem das datas, nem do controle ou disciplina ou regra alguma. Não precisavam de muito mais que os momentos que inventavam; que corpos e movimentos e _beijos_ um do outro.

* * *

N/A: última fic com esse tema de beijo... um dia eu tinha que escrever sobre beijos... acho q todo mundo tem! rs

e aí? notas de 0 e 10 por favor nas **reviews**! tá, eu nao sou tao autoconfiante... de 0 a 9,5 vai! :P

bju


End file.
